


that made me shed many tears

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Series: never to be satisfied with the present [1]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyotr's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	that made me shed many tears

_1854_

All of the boys do it. But, as he strokes your cheek, you think the difference between you and them must be that, for you, it's not a phase. He leans in closer to you and kisses your nose.

"Lyolya," you chuckle.

He rubs his cheek against yours and smiles. You regret that this closet is so dark. His fingers play with the front of your shirt, you press a kiss to his cheek.

All of it seems so surreal and you can hardly believe it when he kisses you on the lips.

Oh, this is definitely not a phase.


End file.
